Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake
Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake is a psychotropic drug developed by the Tribunal. It was made by one of their specialists, Dr. Amonolith Chesterfield, and was planned to be used in order to mind control Dethklok drummer Pickles. Pickles, during the time, had reunited with his old band, Snakes N' Barrels, all of whom were sober (except for Pickles). Before their concert, the specialist who made the drug, disguised as a drug dealer by wearing a fake beard, gave the other three members four vials of Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake; the members, along with Pickles, consumed them prior to going on stage. During the concert, however, all of the band—except for Pickles (due to being immune to every drug known to man after a lifetime of drug and alcohol abuse)—began to experience frightening hallucinations which drove them all insane and wiped their minds clean. It was this incident which made the live recording of the concert be named the most brutal album of all time, to which Dethklok agreed. Later, the three members who had been driven insane by the drug were approached by Rikki Kixx, who convinced them to go sober. They immediately followed him due to the drug's original purpose as a mind control device. Soon enough, Kixx found himself the new frontman of Snakes N' Barrels. Although Snakes N' Barrels went back to being sober, the Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake was still inside them and was in full effect. During their second reunion concert, this time with Kixx, blue phosphorus snakelike demons started bursting from all of their orifices, affecting the crowd. This caused the crowd to see the same horrifying hallucinations that Snakes N' Barrels had experienced. Some were killed by the hallucinations, while others relapsed back into taking drugs and alcohol. Overall, however, Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake was deemed a failure by the Tribunal, not only being unsuccessful in fulfilling its original purpose of taking control of Pickles, but also creating massive havoc within the second reunion concert. Effects The main purpose of Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake is mind control. After consuming the drug, one will experience terrifying hallucinations which will drive the user insane and wipe his or her mind clean. It also makes the user claw their eyes out and throw up acid blood. Then, the first person to inflict an idea upon the user will be granted immediate control of the user, one example being Rikki Kixx becoming the de facto leader of Snakes N' Barrels. However, there is a long-term effect of the drug: if exposed to bright lights, loud sounds, and pyrotechnics (in other words, things that can be found at a rock concert), the user will release blue phosphorus snake demons from every orifice of his or her body. Whoever is hit by a snake demon will begin to experience the same hallucinations as the user, which can cause him or her to die, be driven insane, or even relapse back into alcohol and drug abuse. Hallucinations people affected by the drug are able to see include: *Snakes *Rabbits *Aborted fetuses *Squids *Dr. Rockzo Trivia *Pickles, having taken government weed due to his kiddie glaucoma when he was young, is immune to the effects of many drugs, including Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake. Category:Drugs Category:Article stubs